


Stucky Fanart - Eskimo Kisses

by LadyAngelique



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Eskimo Kisses, Fanart, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Stucky secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAngelique/pseuds/LadyAngelique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Holidays Everyone! This was for Stucky Secret Santa 2015. The recipient wanted fluff so I gave Eskimo Kisses!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stucky Fanart - Eskimo Kisses

 

 

Have a wonderful Holiday Season! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn in illustrator. Colored and additions in Photoshop.


End file.
